logosfandomcom-20200222-history
PBS/Idents
1970–1971 1971–1984 PBS 1971 (Mock), Prototype 1.svg|Original head colors PBS 1971 (Mock), Prototype 2.svg|P-Head looking right PBS 1971 (Mock), SNL.svg|A variant of the logo used on a S8 Saturday Night Live episode hosted by Robert Blake that aired on November 13, 1982, right before a spoof of a PBS commercial. The text was removed and P-Head is green, B is red and S is blue. PBS 1971 (Mock), Heart.svg|Logo inside a heart PBS1972TonightIsWhatYouMakeIt.JPG|''Tonight Is What You Make It'' (1972) 7b2f202f58d7c16645510b37aea3e767.jpg|Videotaped logo Capture3673.JPG|''Go Public'' (1977) 1984–1989 Rare_PBS_3D_1984.png|3D logo. This was only used on PBS parodies on Saturday Night Live and was never used by PBS itself. This can still be found on VHS and DVD copies of Saturday Night Live: The Best of Phil Hartman. PBS Logo 1984.PNG|Version with Yellow Text. This wasn't as common as the normal logo as of the yellow lettering. PBS_logo_1984_and_on.png|From the first episode of Square One TV. Also used on "For Kids" from 1987-1993 ff0e847ef859fccb95f8a9a61f9423f5.png|A rare bi-color variant seen in a KETC sign-off from 1991. 1987–1988 Graphics Package LPBTVWORTHWATCHING.jpg|Louisiana Public Broadcasting version. Awesome.jpg|Prairie Public Television version. WHRO_1987.png|WHRO version. WSJK_1987.png|WSJK version. 1988–1989 Graphics Package Zimmertwinscanada-0.png|Prairie Public Television version. 1989–1993 Pbs1989.png TV Worth Watching.png|''Just Watch Us Now'' (1990). Same as the 1989 PBS logo but with TV WORTH WATCHING text. pbs fall 1991.jpg|Shaped-color variation of the 3-D Glass logo, from fall 1991. 1989–1993 Graphics Package WFWA_1980s.png|WFWA version. 1993–1996 1993–1996 Graphics Package Logofanatic_2012_b.png|WHRO version. 1996–1998 1998–2002 vlcsnap-2016-07-27-21h59m39s18.png vlcsnap-2016-07-27-21h59m54s168.png vlcsnap-2016-07-27-22h00m11s97.png vlcsnap-2016-07-27-22h00m28s2.png vlcsnap-2016-07-27-22h00m39s129.png vlcsnap-2016-07-27-22h00m48s224.png vlcsnap-2016-07-27-22h00m59s65.png vlcsnap-2016-07-27-22h01m13s207.png vlcsnap-2016-07-27-22h01m27s84.png 9eb4b8852cd4b8604abbfe3b32a333f6.png PBS 5.png|2000 ID. Snímek obrazovky 2019-10-23 v 21.38.50.png|PBS ID 2000 On WFYI Indianapolis TV Snímek obrazovky 2019-10-23 v 21.47.19.png|PBS WFYI-TV logo on Healthweek trailer Snímek obrazovky 2019-10-23 v 21.48.01.png|PBS Logo ID on WFYI-TV Indianapolis Snímek obrazovky 2019-10-23 v 21.47.39.png|WFYI Logo in PBS ID style Snímek obrazovky 2019-10-23 v 22.02.23.png|PBS logo with WFYI-TV logo at the premiere trailer for documentary film New York wpt101999.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television (1999) wpt101999_lineup.jpg|''Keeping Up Appearances'' / As Time Goes By promo (1999) Public Television wpt101999_promo.jpg|''Masterpiece Theatre'' promo (1999) Public Television 1998–1999 The version used a gold circle. It only appeared on a defunct block of programming, History's Best. 2000–2002 (Sometimes) PBS 2000s.png GW245H18534352.png 2000-2002 Graphics Package wpt_2001.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television (2001) wptsignon_2001.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television sign-on ID (2001) wpt_062002.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television station list ID (2002) wptlineup_062002.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television programming lineup (2002) 2002–2009 PBS 2002's 1.jpg pbs 02.jpg PBS 2002's 3.jpg PBS 2002's 4.jpg PBS 2002's 5.jpg PBS 2002's 6.png PBS 2002's 7.png PBS 2002's 8.jpg pbs2003.jpg|Interim Network ID (2002–2009) 2002-2009 Graphics Package wpt06132006_signonp1.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television (2006) wpt06132006_signonp2.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television sign-on ID (2006) wpt06132006.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television station list ID (2006) wpt09142007.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television station list ID (2007) wpt06122006_promop2.jpg|''NOVA: Saving National Treasures'' promo (2006) Public Television wpt09142007_promo.jpg|''P.O.V.: The Camden 28'' promo (2007) Public Television ktca09172005_logo.jpg|KCTA 2 Logo 2005 ktca09172005_lineup.jpg|KCTA 2 Schedule 2005 ktca12222007_eattest.jpg|KCTA emergency alert system 2007 ktca10142007_lineup.jpg|KCTA schedule bumper ktciwx1open_02092003.jpg|kcti Weather 2003 wmvsdt4_07012006.jpg|WMVS 2006 wmvs06292006.jpg|WMVS 2006 wmvs04102005_mptv.jpg|WMVS 2005 ktca10172008_next.jpg|KCTA 2008 ktci10172008_logo.jpg|KCTA 2008 ktci10142007_1200.jpg|KTCI 2007 ktci06112006_radarid.jpg|KTCI 2006 ktci06112006_signoff.jpg|KTCI 2006 Screenshot_2019-11-25_162515.jpg|WMVT 2007 Screenshot_2019-11-25_163703.jpg|WMVT 2007 Green 2009–2019 PBS 2009 BG Blue.png|Blue background PBS 2009 BG Green.png|Green background PBS 2009 BG Magenta.png|Pink/magenta background PBS 2009 BG Orange.png|Orange background PBS (2009).png|Network ID in blue PBS 2009's 2.png|Network ID in green PBS 2009's 3.png|Network ID in pink/magenta PBS 2009's 4.png|Network ID in orange PBS - 2009.png|Interim Network ID (2009–present) PBS 2009's 5.png|Interim Network ID (2009–present) PBS 2009's 6.png PBS 2009's 7.png PBS 2009's 8.png PBS 2009's 9.png PBS 2009's 10.jpg PBS 2009's 11.png WGBH_PBS (2012) 00-00-08 .png|PBS Election 2012 Stations wpt07262010_promo.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television (2010) 2019–present PBS2019GenericID.png|Network ID PBS_ident_2019_01.png|Interim Network ID (2019–present) PBS_ident_2019_02.png|Interim Network ID (2019–present) PBS_ident_2019_03.png PBS_ident_2019_04.png Videos Public Broadcasting Service ident (1971) PBS Public Broadcasting Service (1971) PBS (1984) Public Broadcasting Service ident (1984) PBS (1980s, longer version) Public Broadcasting Service alt. ident (1984) Pbs logo (yellow letters) 1984 alt PBS And on! Public Broadcasting Service ident (1989) Public Broadcasting Service ident (1993) Public Broadcasting Service ident (1996) Public Broadcasting Service idents (1998 - all variants) 2010 PBS ID Final 5ce46cb2618c0d001499429c 72266.mp4 PBS (2019, open) ITVS Latino Public Broadcasting Black Public Media PBS (2018 2019) WGBH Boston PBS (2019) McGee Media Inkwell Films Kundhart Films Ark Media WETA PBS (2017 2019) Category:PBS Category:Special logos Category:Television idents Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Corporation for Public Broadcasting Category:PBS Category:Special logos Category:PBS